


The Very Best One

by Joyfulnerd



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Veronica Mars Holiday Gift Exchange 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyfulnerd/pseuds/Joyfulnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Veronica spend Logan's birthday together for the first time in a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Best One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TroubleScout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleScout/gifts).



> This is a holiday gift for the awesome and amazing [TroubleScout](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleScout/pseuds/TroubleScout). I was given some great prompts and I went with this one: 
> 
> LoVe after deployment number 2. It's Logan's birthday and they haven't celebrated it together since he turned 15 and they were friends. What do they do?
> 
> I hope you enjoy this gift and have a happy holiday season!

A sharp ringing pulls Veronica from a deep sleep. With a groan, she rolls across the bed and fumbles blindly at the nightstand until she makes contact with her phone. She thumbs the alarm off and the shrill noise stops. 

A warm hand slides along her bare waist and pulls her back to the middle to the bed. She smiles as Logan nuzzles the back of her neck and kisses her shoulder. 

“Why in god’s name is your alarm on?” Logan murmurs against her skin and Veronica shivers at the sensation. “I thought we were sleeping in today,” he continues, “We’re on vacation, you know.”

“I know. I just forgot to turn it off. I’m sorry,” Veronica whispers back. It’s still dark outside. She lays her hand over Logan’s hand and squeezes it gently. 

A few moments later, Veronica hears Logan’s breathing shift as he falls back asleep. She sighs as she snuggles deeper into the luxurious bed. It’s been months since she’s felt this content and happy. It’s so good to have Logan back. 

His last deployment had been hard. It had been worse in some ways than the first deployment they’d been through. That first time they’d had just two weeks together before he’d left. With his most recent deployment, they’d actually had time to build a life together. She’d gotten used to falling asleep next to Logan and waking up to his toe-curling kisses. He’d left and she’d found herself missing their walks on the beach, holding his hand as they’d talked about everything and nothing. She’d had time to grow accustomed to their honest-to-god domestic couple-hood. And it all just made the ache of missing him that much more intense. 

So she’d buried that ache with her work. She had taken case after case and filled up all the moments in between spending time with Mac and Wallace and her dad. It had been about halfway through Logan’s deployment that an idea had struck her.

_FLASHBACK_

Veronica watches Logan’s face on the computer screen. He’s explaining a complicated maneuver he completed earlier in his day. His handsome features are animated and excited as he speaks. She doesn’t understand half of what he’s saying, but he looks so happy talking about it, she’s content to just watch him. 

“So, your birthday is just a while after you’re supposed to get back,” she says when he finishes his story.

“That is true.”

“Anything special you want to do?”

“You.” Logan gives her lecherous grin. 

“Well, that’s a given,” Veronica matches his grin with one of her own. “Is there anything else?”

“Hadn’t thought about it. Why?”

“I had an idea. What do you think about taking a vacation? Just the two of us?”

Logan’s face lights up. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. Good idea?”

“Veronica, that’d be amazing.”

“So I should start planning?” 

“Absolutely.”

They had spent the next couple weeks emailing back and forth about where to go. Eventually, they’d settled on Costa Rica. There had been a brief tiff over where to stay. Logan’s argument was that they would be pampered at every turn by staying at a deluxe inclusive resort. Veronica had argued that the vacation home she’d found, a little bungalow with two bedrooms, a full kitchen, and a secluded beach, would grant them a lot more privacy. The argument had ended when Veronica had explained to him just exactly what that privacy would allow them. 

“Beach sex?” 

“Beach sex.”

“Book the house.” 

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Her suggestion for the vacation had really been a selfish one. As much as she’d been sure Logan would love spending his birthday on a tropical beach, surfing the days away, she’d really just wanted a couple weeks of having Logan all to herself.

The last three days had been blissful. They’d spent their days on the beach with Logan surfing while Veronica watched him or laid out on the sand reading and napping. Their nights had been spent wrapped up in each other, both of them relishing the fact that they could exist with no space between them instead of thousands of miles separating them. 

Veronica smiles as she thinks about the memories they’d made the last few days. Beside her, Logan stirs in his sleep and pulls her flush against his body. She settles into his arms before falling back asleep herself. 

———————————————————————

The sun has risen when Veronica awakens again. She can hear the macaws and howler monkeys in the trees outside. As she stretches and glances next to her, she finds Logan is still sleeping soundly. Careful not to wake him, Veronica slips out of the bed. 

The master bedroom in the house is smallish, but the high wooden ceiling gives it an open and airy feeling. The plantation shutters on the windows let in the early morning light and make it feel cozy rather than cramped. 

Veronica starts digging through the suitcase for something warm to wear. It may be a tropical rainforest out there, but the morning air still has a distinct chill. After some searching, she finds one of Logan’s hoodies in the bottom of the suitcase and pulls it on. The bottom edge brushes along her thighs. She passes on putting anything else on for now and heads out of the bedroom.

Today is Logan’s birthday and Veronica has plans for him. Those plans start with breakfast in bed. Walking into the small kitchen, Veronica pulls open the refrigerator and takes a quick inventory. They hadn’t picked up an abundance of supplies in town when they’d arrived. Pancakes or waffles are definitely out of the question. Birthday toast and eggs it is. 

Veronica hums to herself as she cooks the eggs, swaying back and forth to the song in her head. She finds herself distracted by the view a couple times. The house is set a couple hundred yards from the beach. The kitchen, at the back of house, is completely open to the porch and the ocean view. It’s stunningly gorgeous. As she looks outside, she can see the waves crashing into beach and catches sight of several red macaws flying between the tree branches. 

Breakfast doesn’t take long and soon Veronica’s sliding some scrambled eggs onto each of their plates. She turns to take the toast out of the toaster and looks up to find Logan walking out of the bedroom. His chest is bare and he’s wearing a pair of board shorts that he must have salvaged from the bedroom floor. His short hair is flattened on one side from sleeping. She watches as he reaches up to scratch his head as he yawns. Veronica doesn’t know how he manages to look absolutely adorable and drop-dead sexy at the same time. 

“Hey there, birthday boy,” she says with a soft smile, “I was just about to bring you breakfast in bed.” 

Logan smiles sleepily at her. “That’s very sweet of you,” he says as he walks into the kitchen. He envelops her in a hug. Veronica sighs contendly and wraps her arms around his waist, enjoying the heat of his body against hers.

“Good morning and happy birthday,” she says. 

“Thank you,” Logan replies and presses a soft kiss to her forehead. She tilts her head back and Logan bends to kiss her lips. It’s a gentle kiss that deepens after a moment, both of them shifting to pull each other closer. 

When the kiss ends, Veronica finds herself happily dazed.

“Mmmm…” Logan says, his voice deep and gravelly, “you know I might need to work up an appetite for an indulgence like breakfast in bed.”

“Logan, darling, it’s toast and eggs. I’m pretty sure you ‘worked up an appetite’ walking from the bedroom to the kitchen.”

“Well then, maybe it’s just not what I’m hungry for,” Logan says with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

He picks her up and sets her on the countertop. Veronica spreads her legs wide enough for him step between them. Logan presses a series of soft kisses to her forehead, temple, cheeks, and the tip of her nose. Each one stirs up a warm heat throughout Veronica’s body. His hands brush along the outside of her thighs and slide up toward her waist. Veronica watches as his eyes darken when he realizes she’s not wearing anything under the hoodie. He grips her waist gently and shifts his attention to her neck, applying gentle suction just below her jaw. 

Veronica shivers and feigns a resigned sigh. “I suppose it _is_ your birthday,” she says as she reaches for the tie on his board shorts. 

“And yet you’re the one opening a package,” Logan jokes as she starts to pulls the tie. 

“Oh, god,” Veronica groans, “Logan, that is bad. That is just so bad.” She gives him a playful shove him, but he just pulls her closer. Veronica moans as their hips come into alignment. 

“You love it.”

“Your horrible cheesy innuendo? Uh, no, I do not.”

“Yeah, you do,” he insists. 

“Nope.” 

“Yeah, but you love me.”

There’s still a teasing quality to Logan’s voice, but his eyes are intent as he waits for her reply. She wonders sometimes if it makes them a mismatch or a perfect match that he so deeply desires to hear the words that she struggles to say even when she feels them through and through. 

“Yes. I do love you,” Veronica answers earnestly and Logan responds with a brilliant smile before capturing her lips in a deep kiss once again. 

“I love you,” he says quietly once they pull apart. He rests his forehead against hers. 

“I know you do,” Veronica says with a smile. Her heart warms at the intimacy between them “And I actually do love your terrible god awful innuendo.”

“How could you not?” Logan asks with a smirk. He picks her up again and she wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her back to the bedroom. 

———————————————————————

After “working up an appetite” and remaking their now cold breakfast, Logan and Veronica get dressed. Logan put his board shorts back on and one of his Navy t-shirts. Veronica dresses in a simple black string bikini and a pair of cut off jean shorts. Logan eyes her appreciatively as she lathers some sunscreen on her shoulders and arms. 

“You keep looking at me like that and we’ll never get out of here,” Veronica chides him teasingly. 

“Hey, I’ve got no problem with that.” 

“Well, it is your birthday. We can do whatever you want.”

“What do you want to do?” Logan asks as he sits down on the edge of the bed to put his shoes on. 

“Like I said, it’s your birthday. You pick,” Veronica answers as she tosses the sunscreen bottle back into her suitcase.” 

“I’m happy being with you doing whatever,” Logan says, “Didn’t you want to go explore the jungle and use that fancy-schmancy camera of yours?”

“I do, but it can wait for another day,” Veronica says. She actually does want to get out and shoot some photos soon. The jungle here is like a technicolor fantasy. It’ll be a nice change from the pictures she takes for work. 

“Let’s do that then,” Logan says as he stands up from the bed. He slings an arm across her shoulders and together they head out for the day. 

They spend the rest of the morning and the early afternoon out in the jungle. They chat and joke with each other while walking between the towering trees. Veronica pauses often to take pictures of the strange, almost alien plants. Logan’s favorite is a flower that looks like a pair of lush red lips. Occasionally, Veronica turns her camera to the treetops to get some shots of the brightly colored birds flying over their heads and the long-tailed monkeys that swing through the trees. Logan points out a sloth and they stop for a long while to watch it slowly make it’s way up a tree. 

When Veronica has nearly drained her camera’s battery, they head back to the house for a bite to eat. After finishing lunch, they head out to the ocean and spend the rest of the afternoon playing in the waves and making good on Veronica’s promise to take advantage of their private beach. 

It’s early evening when they return to the house. They settle into a lounge chair to watch the sun disappear into the Pacific. Through the verdant Costa Rican jungle drifts the sound of ocean waves crashing on the shore. Veronica is seated between Logan’s legs, reclining against his chest. It’s not long before she’s drifting off to sleep. 

“Do you remember my last birthday we spent together?” Logan’s chest rumbles beneath her as he speaks and rouses Veronica. 

“I think so,” Veronica says through a yawn. “Disneyland with Lilly and Duncan, right?” 

“Yeah.”

“That was your 15th birthday, wasn’t it? How did we end up at Disneyland?” she asked, snuggling more deeply into Logan’s arms.

“My mom. She was on a mothering kick,” Logan pauses briefly before continuing, “She made all these plans for the day and then she got an audition and bailed.” 

“Oh yeah,” Veronica says softly. “So why did we still go? It doesn’t seem ‘cool’ enough for 15-year-old Logan.”

“You were excited to go and I may have played it cool, but it’s Disneyland. Who doesn’t like Disneyland?” Logan asks and she can hear the smile in his voice.

“Um, Lilly if I recall correctly.”

Logan laughs. “That’s right,” he remembers, “she was so pissed. Do you remember Duncan’s ridiculously detailed plan and how upset he got when we deviated from it in any way at all?”

“Yes! And he got all red in the face because we had the audacity to sneak off for a churro?” 

“It was like three churros and a corndog. I don’t think one churro could ever satisfy you.”

She elbows him and they laugh together. When the laughter fades, they fall quiet remembering days past and lost friends. After a while, Veronica starts to drift off again to the sounds of the waves and Logan’s heartbeat behind her. 

“This is the best birthday I’ve had since then,” Logan says wistfully. 

“Logan…” Veronica says softly, her heart clenching.

“No, no, I’ve had good birthdays between then and now. This is just the very best one.” He kisses the top of her head. “All those years apart. I didn’t dare dream of something like this happening. I didn’t think we’d get this far, Veronica.”

“I know. It’s pretty amazing,” she says honestly. She could hardly believe it some days either. It wasn’t always easy between them, but she loves Logan more than any other man in her life. Their relationship was so worth the work. 

“Thank you,” Logan says, his voice is deep and serious. 

“Hey, I’m just the idea man here,” Veronica teases, “You’re the one paying for this tropical getaway.”

“I’m serious, Veronica. Thank you for coming to my rescue last year and every other time. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Veronica turns in Logan’s arms to look up at his face. He looks so utterly content it makes her heart ache with happiness. 

“Well”, she says with a playful smile, “every damsel in distress needs a knight shining armor.” 

Logan laughs. “You know, shining armor doesn’t really do much for me.” He reaches for her and pulls her up until they’re eye to eye. “How about you be my knight in black leather jackets and t-shirts? Or better yet,” Logan grins at her as he tugs at the strings of her bikini top, “my knight in absolutely nothing at all.”

“Is it your goal to get me to spend this entire vacation naked?”

“Are you just figuring that out now, Veronica?” Logan asks as he tugs her top off and tosses it aside. “Maybe you’re not quite the detective you think you are.”

“You’re gonna pay for that comment.”

“Looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the wonderful [kmd0107](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kmd0107/pseuds/kmd0107) for beta-ing this fic for me! All your advice and suggestions made this fic better and I appreciate it greatly!


End file.
